


Future Starts Slow

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 5 [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Neuromancer. Eames is new to the illegal trade of shared dreaming, his first real job comes from someone from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Starts Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 5 of [Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing.](http://ae-ldws.livejournal.com)  
> Genre: Sci-fi  
> Prompt: Cafe

The lighting was dim and green tinted. Bare bulbs hung down, creating deep shadows in the corners, the booths begging to be filled with whispered secrets and illegal transactions.

It was not your typical cafe. There were no lattes or mugs of tea. The only menu item was a thick, black coffee sludge. Not a single patron had a cup in front of them. It was a careless front, not even attempting to look like a legitimate business. Not uncommon for the sprawl. 

It was exactly Eames’ type of place.

He waited for his delivery: half a million packaged in a sleek, aluminum case and an appointment with Yusuf to procure drugs later. Eames was itching to jack back in. It had been months since he’d gone under, since he felt the dreamscape wrap itself around him, the plane of shared consciousness melding with his own mind.

It had been months since he’d been able to shed his own skin.

A man walked in, tan suit reflecting the green lighting in a nauseating, nuclear-yellow glow. Every head in the room turned to look at him: out of place with his his light colored clothing; a middle finger to the art of hiding illegal activity in darkness. 

“Mr. Eames,” he greeted, setting the case down.

“Arthur,” Eames replied warily. He wasn’t expecting to collide with his past so quickly in this new trade. Taking in the sight of Arthur, Eames noticed that he had an implant. A common plastic shell curved around his ear, attached to a chip in his temple. Eames still connected to old-fashioned way, a needle to his vein. He couldn’t afford the surgery.

“The deal,” Arthur continued, as if they didn’t have history, as if he couldn’t feel the ghost of Eames’ touch on his skin as Eames felt now. “You perform the job, you get to keep it.” Arthur nodded towards the case.

Eames’ bared his teeth, fingers twitching on the tabletop.“What are you doing here, Arthur?”

Arthur smiled back, his dimples showing, which made him look younger, like the boy Eames knew in a life he was too ready to forget. “Giving you a chance, Mr. Eames,” he said, standing to go. He paused a few steps away and looked over his shoulder. “We could be great together.” 

More gravely he added, “I _will_ find you if you run.”

Eames was certain that was true.


End file.
